


Galaxy!-Discontinued

by i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Calum is protective over Luke, Chen and Chian cuddle a lot, Chien, Gi and Men get in to arguments, Gin - Freeform, Hey Violet don't exist in this story, Jealous Ashton, Luke is calum's princess, Luke is sensitive, M/M, Mashton, Michael calls Ashton baby a lot, Michael is protective over Ashton, Sorry Not Sorry, This doesn't make any sense, basically 5sos are superheros and save the day, except they arn't superheros, it get's pretty steamy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore/pseuds/i_dont_know_what_fandom_im_in_anymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 5sos go to Korea, they meet a friendly Kpop band called Galaxy! 5sos learn that Galaxy! are trying to take over the world to make Kpop music more famous. One of Galaxy's! members, Chian is torn between helping his band and boyfriend Chen or helping 5sos. 5sos will have to try to make them stop.</p><p>9/28/17: I was going through my old works and I'm cringing at myself gawd. If anyone is even reading this rn (which i highly doubt) please ignore this and now that I was like 12 or 13 when I wrote this. Hopefully not all my works are this shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                    Five Seconds of Summer did not know what to expect when they went to Korea. Even though they knew there would be crazy cuisine and other weird things they did not know that there would be crazier things. As 5sos drove through the streets of Korea, fans came out of nowhere and started to chase after their car. They pull into a parking lot of a small Korean convenience store. 

"Koreans sure are weird,'' Michael said, closing his car door. As the rest of the other boys got out of the car Calum said, ''Mikey don't say that. That's racist.''

  ''Says the Asian,'' Michael retorted. 

 ''For the billionth time I am not fucking Asian you motherfucker.''

''It seems like baby needs his bottle.'' 

''Shut up, Clifford.''

''Guys, guys,'' Luke interrupted ''please do not fight.'' 

"Anything for my baby boy,'' Calum said kissing Luke's cheek. Michael pretended to gag, while Luke and Calum gave each other playful little kisses.

                    Ashton began to speak.''Let's go, guys.'' They all walked in to the convenience store and began to look through each of isles.  Michael, and Luke picked out some salty Korean snacks, while Ashton and Calum picked out less salty treats. They walked up the clerk, and bought the items. The clerk was a tall and skinny Korean teen with rainbow hair. ''Love the hair bro,'' Michael said while walking toward the exit of the store.  As Ashton pushed the door open the clerk called for them to stop.

"Can we help you?"Ashton asked rudely.

"Ashton!" Michael said while swatting his boyfriend on his head.

"Sorry, for my boyfriend, he's just upset that his drum stick broke."Michael told the clerk while Ashton grumbled about his hair being missed up. 

"Oh no it's okay. I just waned to ask you a question.''

"Oh, yeah, shoot," Luke responded with a smile

"I was just wondering, if you were the band Five Seconds of Summer?"

"Yep! that's us!"Calum said with a smile that could break his face

" It's just that you guys are a huge inspiration to my band, and I was wondering if we can have an autograph?" 

"Of course, what's your name?" Michael asked as he walked toward the teen.

"Michael, it says on his name tag." Ashton grumbled with a frown.

"I wanna be polite, still.''

"Chian." the teen responded with a cheshire cat grin.

     Chian got a 5sos poster from behind the counter and grabbed a pen by the cashregister. Michael first grabbed the pen and sloppily signed it. Second was Luke who signed more neatly. Third was Calum who scribbled who his signature. Last but not least was Ashton who wrote his signature neatly. Chian put the poster back behind the counter and started thanking them.

"It's no problem, What's your band called?" Luke asked curiously.

"Were called Galaxy!, Min came up with it."

" Love the name, how many members?" Michael asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"There's me, Min, Gi, and Chen, my boyfriend"

"So, who started the band?"Calum asked with a confused face.

"I started it back in 2008, when I was 11 and then I met the rest of the guys and it's been like since"

"Have you guys met Kim Jong Un?" Ashton asked with a smirk.

"ASHTON!" Calum, Michael, and Luke yelled in synic.

"What" Ashton snarled back.

" That's it your going back in the car!" Michael yelled while grabbing Ashton's wrist.

"It was great meeting you Chian. Hope we get to talk to you again" Michael said over his shoulder.

" Sorry about Ashton, he gets cranky when he doesn't have coffee"Luke said with a small smile.

"Oh no it's fine. I actually get that a lot".

"Really, dont people know that Kim Jong Un is the dictator of North Korea?" Calum asked

"I would think so".

"Hey, you seem really cool, we should meet up for coffee or something." Luke said.

"Ya, that would be great!"

"Here's our number. Call us sometime"

"Okay will do"

Luke and Calum walked out of the convenience  store and opened the car door to see Ashton sleeping and Michael on his phone.

"Well that was fun" Luke said

"Ya, it was. I really want to meet the rest of the band" Michael said while putting his phone back in to his pocket.

"If there any good, do u think we should sign them up to our record lable?" Calum asked.

"I would like to, but I don'y know if Ashton will like that" Michael responded with a frown while looking at Ashton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is my first story on here, hope you like it. Chian looks like Sehun from EXO when he had rainbow hair and Chen looks like Mint Top from Big Bang , but with a more darker blue. I know Ashton was a jerk in this, but he'll be a lot nicer in the next chapter. Sorry for any spelling errors, etc. Leave your feedback! It helps me write.


	2. Chapter 2

             The next day Luke got a text from an un kown number that said

_Hey, told the rest of the band about you guys. They want to have coffee with you today. Is that okay?- Chian_

Luke smiled and went to the back of the tour bus where Calum was.

"Cal is okay if we go meet Chian and the rest of the band" Luke asked while fluttering his eyelashes.

"Well since you asked so nicely, sure"Calum responded with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you! thank you!" Luke said while he prounced on calum and attacked him with kisses.

"Anything for you, princess" Calum said while rubbing his hand up and down Luke's back.

Luke blushed at the nickname and was about to say something when Ashton came in to the room looking angry.

"What's wrong Ash?" Calum asked while pulling Luke closer to him.

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING PHONE" Ashton yelled while he threw a pillow on to the ground.

Luke had started to make whimpering sounds and Calum pulled him closer to his chest. He was going to yell at Ashton for scaring his baby boy, when Michael came in the room looking confused.

"OI, What's going on?" He asked while raising a brow?

"THEY TOOK MY PHONE AND I NEED IT!"

"WE DID NO SUCH THING!"Calum yelled which made Luke start to shake with fear. Once Calum felt that he immediately calmed down started whispering sweet things in Luke's ear while rubbing his back and his head. Michael looked even more pissed and he started to grab Ashton to his bunk.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Ashton retorted in a small voice

"Baby, c'mon tell me what's the matter." Michael said in a much softer voice than before.

"It's just, it seemed like you liked Chian more than me"

Michael started laughing, which made Ashton even more upset.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing at me"

Once Michael had calmed down, he pulled Ashton in to a hug and said "Baby, I was just excited that we might have found a band for our record label".

"Really?"Ashton asked while looking at the ground.

"Baby, trust me I only have my eyes on you." Michael said while running his hand through Ashton's curls.

"I love you!"

"I love you also" Ashton said laughing when Michael started tickling his sides.

 

      Calum and Luke walked over to Michael's bunk and waited for them to come out. Once Ashton and Michael came out and got ready, they all exchanged apologies,then they all headed to a cafe called 카페베네 창원시티세븐점(Caffe Bene Changwon City Seven points). They all walk over to a near by booth. Once they get to it, they see there's not a lot of room.

"Here baby sit on my lap" Calum said to Luke while patting his leg. Michael told Ashton the same thing. Once they were all seated and settled. Luke messages Chian saying _Were at the cafe, how many more min in till u guys arrive? :)._ Chian messaged back saying they were only a couple minutes away. Luke put his phone away and they all wait for the kpop band to arrive.

    They hear the bells ring meaning that someone had entered the cafe. They all turn there heads and they see 4 Korean teens walking over to them. Once they all say there hello's and introduce there selves,the kpop band sits down. Chian sits on Chen's lap, and Gi sits on Min's lap.

"So, I just wanted to apologies to you Chian. I was very grumpy that day and I had no right taking it out on you" Ashton said while looking Chian in the eyes. The other band members looked confused. He must of not told them Ashton thinks.

"It's alright." Chian responds while flashing a smile.

      After talking for about fifteen minutes Calum asks them if they could sing perform for them outside. They all get up and head outside by a tree. Chen starts off the song. He has a deep, but quite voice, After Chen, Gi starts to sing. His voice is higher than Chen's, but still a raspy deep. After the chours, Men starts, his voice is more higher than the other two, but not squeaky. Chian finish off's the song. His voice is around middle range, but he does beautiful, breathtaking high notes. After the song ended, Luke, Calum, Michael, and Ashton immediately start applauding and whistling. After talking for about ten more minutes they all head off after exchanging there numbers.

"They were so good!"Luke squeals while cuddling in to Calum's side.  


"Ya were definitally signing them" Michael agreas.

"What do you think the fam will think though?" Luke asks 

"I'm sure they'll love them" Calum reassures him.

  After talking and playing fifa for a couple hours, Calum sees it's already midnight. He sighs, they have to be up by 4 in the morning tomorrow. Calum picks Luke up and carries him bridle style up to there bunk, since he was already asleep. Michael does the same thing for Ashton. They all falls asleep exhausted from the day they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Min looks like do kyungsoo from EXO, with blonde hair and glasses and Gi looks like Kris from EXO, but with black hair, panda eyes, and eye smile. But you could imagine what you think they look like. and sorry for the random fight, i needed a way to show that Ashton wasn't mean or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

                  Calum awoke to the buzzing sound of his phone. It must be 4:00 already, he thought tiredly. He looks down to see Luke cuddled up against his chest with little sounds of breath coming from his mouth. 

                 "Luke, baby it's time to get up,'' Calum says softly while running his hands through Luke's hair.

                 Luke grumbles about having to wake up early, but get's up without much trouble. Ashton however is a different story. Calum could hear Ashton screaming and throwing a tantrum about having to wake up and Michael trying to calm him down. Calum sighs annoyed and gets up to grab a cereal bar and water for himself and Luke.

               "Here baby, eat and drink this. We'll go to a diner or something later. Okay sweetheart?" Calum says softly.

                Luke mummers okay and climbs up to Calum's lap and lays his head in it, while eating the cereal bar. Calum could hear Ashton quiet down and Michael whisper sweet nothings to him. Michael opens his door and walks in the kitchen with a grumpy  Ashton. Calum looks at his watch sighing, they have to leave in thirty minutes for the meeting.

               "Luke, c'mon lets go get ready for the meeting." Calum says as he gently nudges Luke off his lap. Luke whines but gets up and follows Calum to there room. Michael grabs a bottle of water and hands it to Ashton. "Here baby, your throat must hurt from all that screaming.". Ashton blushes but grabs the water bottle and takes a sip out of it. Michael notices Calum taking Luke to there room so he might as well make Ashton get dressed to.

               "C'mon babe let's go get dressed."

 

            Once all were dressed, they all walked to the bulding where the meeting was being held. It was only a block or two away from there tourbus. None of them know why managment called the meeting. All they know it's about something serious. Ashton trembles as he thinks if it's about there relationships. A billion thoughts and questions are going through his head, like _What is they make me and Michael break up? What if the fans found out about there relationship? What if they force us to get beards? A_ shton is interrupted from his thought as Calum opens the door of the bulding. As they walk through the hallways, they finally get to the right place. Room 34A. Ashton sees Calum sigh before opening the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's really short, but I've been sick with step throat and had so many exams this week. I'll try 2 update tomorrow depending on how I feel. This weeks been crazy! Like I have no idea how to feel about the zouis argument. Half of the fandom is sending hate to Zayn and unfollowing him. I feel sort of angry at Zayn, but we have no idea what's going on in his personal life. Maybe he had a bad day and he tweeted that cuz he was frustrated. I just think that we shouldn't send hate to him. and I'm so happy but sad tonight! Happy cuz the #ohnoniall thing but sad that 5sos changed there logo. I mean I don't really like it, but I'll still wear all the merch because I love those idiots. I just feel the tally had much more meaning than the new logo. Idk tell me what u think.


End file.
